


If We Met At A Ball

by NightHowl



Series: Tempink Prompts [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: An au for the kingdom au one, M/M, a better turnout au, dont even have to read that one, masquerade au, this is essentially
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHowl/pseuds/NightHowl
Summary: "What if Template and Ink fall in love at a mascarade ball?  (Btw I love your fanfics!! ^w^)"- utfangirl95 (Tumblr)





	If We Met At A Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if Template and Ink fall in love at a mascarade ball? (Btw I love your fanfics!! ^w^)"
> 
> \- utfangirl95 (Tumblr)

A masquerade ball was planned tonight, but it wasn't exactly out of the ordinary. It comes around every full moon, where royalty and nobles stand under the light of the moon while hidden by masks. Each mask was meant to be creatively made by the individual as tradition goes so that their work can be shown in the beautiful moonlight.

Ink just had a simple mask this year, plain white with a rim of rainbow. The rainbow choice was almost a trademark of his at this point, though he never cared for such a thing. The people just expected it from him, though it was always mere last minute designing when he forgot about something, and he did it a lot. Luckily the rainbow colors were seen as symbols of creativity to his people, so it was something he could always just get away with no matter what.

Ink didn't expect much out of this night, maybe some idle chat, but he couldn't bail out either as much as he may have prefered to do other things. So there he was, ready for the ball and not looking enthusiastic at all. Oh well, here goes nothing.

* * *

Template grips his mask a bit tight before slipping it on. He sneaks past a few guards and now has managed to get in. Hopefully he could find Ink like the next step in his plan. Template's here for him at least, and he heard that he normally comes to this type of thing anyways.

With a glance around the ballroom, he realized quick that this won't be easy. He tried at first looking for anyone who looks pretty royal, but that didn't help much in a sea of nobles. He himself stuck out more with mildly fancy clothes.

It took a long time of trying to look over people, but eventually he spotted someone in a plain mask with a rainbow rim to it. While, yes, it did seem pretty basic for the king of creativity, the rainbow part stood out to Template. He heard that was a common theme with the King so he wanted to take the chance it may be him.

Walking up to Ink was a big nerve wracking, especially since he was talking to some noble at the time, but Template managed to catch him once he was done talking with them. With a wave, Ink's attention went to the low class monster, seeming to almost catch him by surprise.

"Uh- hey! May I talk with you now-?" Maybe Template sounded too nervous, but he didn't know exactly if the other could tell. To himself he at least sounded awkward.

"Sure." Ink states calmly with a small smile. "Go right ahead." Template was surprised at first, to be able to speak to the King himself, but he didn't let the opportunity go.

He didn't want to bombarded Ink with his main question about Error's rebels and himself, so Template started with small talk at first. Soon he was left to ramble, but Ink never stopped him. Instead, the King led him to an empty balcony at one point so they can keep talking, or so Template can keep rambling.

* * *

Ink had led Template to the balcony for a number of reasons. First was his interest for the low class skeleton. His ramblings and bubbly character wasn't something the king saw everyday to the point he could believe the other wouldn't stop. Ever.

When nobles tried to come up and talk with Ink, he excused Template and himself to the balcony so they wouldn't be bothered so much. From then on he was an active listener and waited until Template was finished to get some words in. When he done, Ink became the speaker.

"You know, I was wondering whether or not you came from Error's little 'kingdom'. Do you?" Ink glances over at the other, only to become more intrigued. Template had a gave of guilt, not one you'd expect if he was a spy, but one of an innocent instead.

"W-well I mean- yes but no-!" He wasn't even exactly denying it, which made Ink laugh. Template shrinked in reaction and hung his head a bit in shame. He probably felt mocked. Ink just put a hand under his chin and lifted it up, sparking a slight blush just barely unable to be caught under Template's mask.

"Do realize I do not care if you are, just curious. You did let hints slip in your ramblings anyways." Ink chuckles a bit and gives a grin, watching as Template is left speechless. "How about you come to the next Moonlight Ball? I wouldn't mind to hear from you again." Template gave a small nod, seeming almost captivated. With that, Ink was satisfied and headed back to the main ballroom.

Template, however, was left in surprise on the balcony. He never even got to ask his question.


End file.
